Blood Pact
by atrumdraco
Summary: A long time ago a dying god crashed through a dimensional barrier into our world and made an irreversible pact with the people it met; a Pact made in blood... Full summary inside.
1. Chapter One: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing while at the same time I own everything, I'm a contradiction and proud of it. Seriously though, I don't own anything from the HP world.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I decided to post both this story and The Broken Prince: Prince of Shadows, so that all you lovely readers can see the first chapters and thus tell me which you would prefer to read more. Which you can either do through reviews or on my poll, yay me!

**Blood Pact**

_A long time ago a dying god crashed through a dimensional barrier into our world. As the god lay dying the villager's that had seen the fall congregated around the body and every one of them felt such despair and sorrow that such a being would soon be dead. Sensing the empathy of these strange creatures the god gathered what strength it had left and spoke to the villagers. Asking them if they would each be willing to take on an aspect of its power until such a time when a suitable vessel should be found to claim it all back. Entranced by the gods' beauty, the villagers agreed and so they all entered into an irreversible pact; a pact made in blood..._

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

_In which Harry meets someone very interesting, with a very interesting proposition..._

It was not the kind of night where you wanted to be running for your life and yet, that was the situation that Harry currently found himself in. He was slightly regretting his decision to follow the spiders, sure Aragog had been kind of helpful but now he and Ron had to run from the giant arachnids that wanted to eat them. Speaking of Ron, Harry had somehow been separated from the red head and while he was worried for his friend, he also knew that he couldn't help Ron when his own situation was so dire. He was so exhausted and he didn't think that he could stay ahead of the arachnids for much longer, when he suddenly stumbled and fell over. Harry knew that this was the end; the spiders would have him now as they weren't that far behind him to begin with.

Harry felt his body tense in anticipation as he waited for the spiders to launch themselves onto him and tear him to shreds. Moments passed as Harry stayed where he was, heart pounding in a fear that slowly quietened when no spiders leapt onto him. Hardly daring to breathe, Harry slowly got to his feet and glanced behind him, where what he saw made him swing around and stumble back a few steps. In the trees surrounding the clearing that he had fallen into were a multitude of spiders, all of which were watching him with their cold, insectile eyes but, oddly, none moved after him into the clearing. Bewildered by this strange turn of events, Harry was just contemplating what he should do now when a weak, shattered voice spoke from behind him.

'They won't enter.'

Startled, Harry spun around and saw that there was one large tree in the middle of the clearing and leaning against it was a man. Cautiously Harry moved towards the man and as he got closer his wariness faded when he saw how sick and weak the stranger was, clearly this man was not a threat.

'Why won't they enter?' asked Harry curiously, relaxing slightly now that he knew that, for the moment, he was safe.

'Because they are afraid' replied the man in a wet sounding wheeze.

'What are they afraid of?'

'Me.'

'You!' exclaimed Harry incredulously.

At Harry's look and tone of shock and utter disbelief, the stranger gave a wheezing laugh of amusement that soon turned into powerful, whacking coughs. Harry stood there watching the stranger, unsure as to what he should do, eventually, though, the strangers coughing subsided and he looked up at Harry with a weak smile but Harry was too shocked by the blood coming out of the others mouth to return the smile.

'Ah, empathy, what a... unique emotion' said the stranger, giving Harry a curious look.

'Do you need help?' asked Harry, slightly worried.

'The kind of help that you're talking about wouldn't help me at all' sighed the stranger wearily.

'Why wouldn't it help?'

'Because my problem isn't the conventional type of problem.'

'What is your problem?' asked Harry, kneeling beside the stranger and resting one hand gently on the others arm.

'Something that no one can help me with, unless they really want to and would be willing to give anything for' said the stranger, gasping for air.

'What would they have to be willing to give?' asked Harry softly and causing the stranger to glance at him sharply with a strange look in his cerulean eyes.

'They'd have to be willing to give up their fear, anger and hatred but they'd also need to be willing to give up their courage, compassion and love as well as all the other feelings that they're likely to experience in this life' said the stranger just as softly.

'No fear?' said Harry to himself, still in that same soft tone.

'Yes, fear would have to be given up' replied the stranger just as softly and a look of understanding crossed his features.

'But why? Why would emotions have to be given up?'

'Because you can only truly understand how important something is once it has been lost to you' explained the stranger, wheezing heavily.

'Okay, I'll help you, tell me how I can' said Harry softly but firmly, looking the stranger in the eye with a fierce resolve.

'Are you sure about this? Once it's done you can never go back' warned the stranger in a solemn tone that was slightly ruined by his constant wheeze.

'Yes, I want to help you and... I... I don't want to be afraid anymore.'

'Then you must enter the Pact and to do so I must mark you with its sign' said the stranger and he seemed to pull a strange looking knife from the ground beside him.

A little apprehensive though he wasn't afraid, Harry stayed where he was and studied the strange blade. The knife was as flat as any blade but it was as slim as a needle and seemed to be made out of either a gold coated metal or it was actually real gold.

'Where would you like the mark to be? And please make it somewhere where it'll be hard to find' said the stranger in between gasping breaths.

'Here' said Harry, placing a hand on his pelvis, near the left hip bone.

'Okay, you're going to have to hold your clothes out of the way,' said the stranger and when Harry had done this the stranger placed the blade against Harry's flesh and started to write something in a strange language while at the same time he said, 'I pass to you that which I couldn't complete and thus the Pact continues. To see it through you must find your bonded, whose scent will be irresistible to you, and you must make whole what was broken before your twenty-first birthday.'

The stranger finished writing and talking at the same time and when he did Harry felt an intense pain along his sternum, almost like it was being ripped apart and he collapsed, screaming at the pain. The pain went on for what felt like an eternity and only got worse with each passing second. Now, in actual fact, the pain only lasted for the amount of time for the stranger to draw what little strength he had left to complete the last stage of the transferral and to say softly, "Leave my body for the spiders." Once the transferral was complete the stranger collapsed into death and Harry slumped into unconsciousness.

A while later Harry awoke and, with some effort, he slowly sat up and groggily looked around. It didn't take him long to notice the stranger lying dead by his side and his mind wondered why he didn't feel anything. He knew that he should feel something at the others death; be it shock, fear, sadness or something else but he was curiously empty of emotions.

Feeling eyes on him, Harry glanced around the clearing and noticed that all the spiders were still there, though none of them had moved any closer while he was out. Knowing that he should feel curious at this oddity Harry just shrugged his shoulders, stood up and headed towards the spiders he had desperately feared only hours ago. At his approach the spiders hurriedly moved out of his way, as if _they _were now afraid of _him_. Harry knew that he should be worried by this but he wasn't and he knew that should worry him as well. But even though he knew how he should feel, he couldn't feel those emotions. It seemed that the stranger had been telling him the truth when he'd said that Harry wouldn't feel things anymore.

Without looking back, thus he missed seeing another stranger step out of the trees into the clearing, Harry headed further into the forest as he looked for the way out. As he walked Harry became aware of a strange, sticky sensation on his chest and after moving his darker clothes out of the way he realized that he was covered in blood. Knowing that he'd have to hide the blood stained clothes and have a shower when he got back to the dormitories, Harry increased his pace all the while he was thinking that it would be best if he didn't run into anyone. He didn't know how he'd explain things if he did and he wanted to keep what had happened to himself for the moment.

It seemed that luck was on his side for Harry found the castle and made it all the way to the dormitories without seeing anyone. Once in the dormitory Harry glanced around and he noticed that Ron had made it back safely and was currently snoring his head off. Knowing that he should probably feel annoyed that Ron had made it back and had gone to sleep while he, himself had been stuck in the forest. Harry just shrugged his shoulders, collected his pyjama's and went into the bathroom so that he could wash off the blood.

Making sure that the door was locked behind him, Harry proceeded to remove his upper clothing while at the same time he was thinking that he would have to get rid of them. Once the clothes had been removed Harry realized that there was something wrong with his chest and so he turned to the mirror to examine it. What he saw should've frightened and alarmed him, he knew this and still he felt nothing. There was a hole in his chest, sitting right where the sternum should be but the bone itself seemed to be missing. The hole was around three inches in length and closely resembled a knife wound; being thickest in the middle, around an inch and a half, and then tapering down into thin points at either end. Harry could see his heart within the wound, his _unbeating_ heart, and even this could not make him feel the emotions he knew he should. It was obviously this wound that had covered him in blood but strangely enough it wasn't bleeding now, even though he still had blood within him.

Deciding that this must be part of the Pact that the stranger had been talking about; Harry removed his clothes and proceeded with his shower, making sure that he removed all traces of the blood covering his skin. Once he'd finished Harry dried and dressed himself before heading out of the bathroom and climbing into bed. Just before Harry tried to fall asleep, he wondered what the purpose of everything that had happened to him was and if he'd ever find out.


	2. Chapter Two: Strangers And Strangeness

**Disclaimer: **It has been decided that I may own everything _except_ Harry Potter, which is to continue belonging to JK. I did not agree with this as I want to own Harry and friends, thus I am no longer allowed to own anything.

**Author's Note: **Sooo, I first put this story up; what, two years ago? And now, here is the second chapter. I have finally returned to my stories and I'm aiming to not disappear again until all my current ones are done. I refuse to make any promises, in case I can't keep them, so please, if you do read then review as well, as they make me want to continue, ciao all!

**Chapter Two: Strangers And Strangeness**

_Everyone notices the oddity that is now Harry Potter; including some weirdo's..._

That night was the night that Harry discovered that he couldn't sleep and so he lay in bed, not getting tired or even slightly drowsy as he contemplated what had happened. So… he had no emotions, a massive hole in his chest; he was apparently dead, as his non-beating heart could attest too and it also seemed that he didn't need sleep. Which was unsurprising because if he really was dead then he wouldn't need any sleep, would he? It was all too confusing he was sure, so he decided that he would go to the library at a later stage and see if he could find anything that explained what he had gotten himself into.

Of course that meant that he had to wait until morning or he could grab his invisibility cloak and go now? Deciding that if he wasn't going to be able to sleep then he might as well do something productive, he got up, changed into some clean clothes, grabbed his cloak and headed to the library to find what he could. Usually when Harry snuck around the school, when he shouldn't be, his heart would be pounding in fear which was caused by the apprehension of being caught. He supposed that the reason that his heart wasn't pounding now was because he couldn't feel fear anymore and that his heart wasn't even beating to begin with, so why should it start now?

It didn't take him long to reach the library and once there Harry went straight to the restricted section and begun looking for a book that could explain what had happened to him. Knowing from past experience's that randomly opening any book was a bad idea, Harry walked around looking at the titles of the books; well, those that had titles anyway. Maybe one of them would explain what had happened to him? Or maybe not, anything was possible.

'You won't find it' said a deep, unfamiliar voice from behind him.

Harry glanced incuriously over his shoulder and saw a strange man, probably in his early twenties, standing there. The man had the pale skin of one who spends too much time indoors, black hair and the same startling, cerulean eyes as the man in the forest had had.

'What won't I find' asked Harry indifferently, his voice coming out flat and lifeless.

'Any books on the Pact you have entered' replied the stranger, making sure to keep eight feet between himself and the emotionally dead boy.

'I have no idea what you are talking about and if you don't leave then I am going to raise the alarm' said Harry, his words sounding odd as his voice continued to be in the same emotionless tone.

'So… you may be without emotion but you aren't stupid, good' said the stranger with a satisfied nod, 'You don't need to pretend with me as I am also a part of the Pact. My name is Jakob and I will return to explain things to you when you have awakened the two parts of the Pact that are already sleeping inside of you.'

'Awaken two parts of the Pact sleeping in me, right, got it' said Harry emotionlessly, while thinking, *I may be dead in all sense of the word, but this guy is _weird_.*

'You may not believe me but, please, keep in mind all that I have said to you; as well as what Christian said. Also, it'd probably be best if you don't tell anyone else the truth about what has happened to you, it'd only make things worse for you if you do' said Jakob with a wry grin and with a nod of his head he turned around and left.

*Well, okay then* thought Harry as he stared after the weirdo named Jakob.

Then, because he had nothing better to do and apparently wouldn't find anything on what he'd gotten himself into now, he decided that maybe he should go and do some homework. When he came to think about it now though, seeing as his head seemed to be truly clear for the first time ever, he wondered why it was called _home_work. After all, they weren't going home to do it, Hogwarts was a kind of boarding school after all and yeah, okay, so the school was meant to be like home that still didn't change the fact that it was still a school.

If he didn't want to do any work then he could always visit Myrtle. That thought popping out of no-where caused him to look over if carefully to find why his mind had come up with that suggestion. Oh, of course, Aragog had said that a girl had died in a bathroom and with a mind that was free from trivial things, like emotions, it was easier for it to connect the dots. So Moaning Myrtle was more than likely the girl that had died when the Chamber of Secrets was last opened; though perhaps he should discuss it with Ron first as it was always possible that he wasn't thinking straight because he didn't have any emotions. Deciding that he would wait for Ron to awaken and then talk to him about Myrtle, Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room and, after collecting it from his dormitory, started to do all the work he hadn't done yet.

The morning found Harry sitting in front of the common room hearth, staring at the dying embers of the fire. He had long since finished all his work, finding it quite easy to do when he didn't have anything or anyone to distract him from it. He had thought about re-reading all his school books from the year before but had decided against it, as he didn't want to run out of things to do at night too soon and had thus decided that he would memorize one book completely before moving onto the next. So now here he was, waiting for Ron to awaken so that he could talk to him about what he had thought of and to see what his friend thought of it. Suddenly there was a loud clattering from the stairwell to the boys' dorms and glancing in that direction, Harry saw a dishevelled looking Ron.

'Harry!' exclaimed Ron in disbelief when he saw him, 'Bloody hell mate, when I woke up and you weren't in your bed I thought you were still in the forest!'

'No, I had some work to do' replied Harry, lifelessly.

'Are you okay?' asked Ron concerned, as Harry's voice was devoid of any inflections of life and his once vibrant green eyes were now dull and lifeless.

'Yes, there is nothing for you to worry about,' replied Harry, 'I was thinking about what Aragog said and, what if the girl who died in a bathroom is still there'.

'What? You don't think, not moaning Myrtle' said Ron, deciding to ignore the emptiness of his best friend for the moment.

'Yes, let's go down to breakfast' said Harry standing up and heading out the Gryffindor common room to do just that.

'Can you imagine all those times we could've asked Myrtle about the Chamber? asked Ron, incredulous.

'Why would we have done that when we didn't know what we do now'.

This kind of question, though it was hard to tell it was a question without the usual curiosity to it that people ask questions with, from Harry had Ron stumped. First, since when had his best friend been so logical and why did he sound so empty? Second, what had happened to Harry when they got separated in the forest, maybe he should've stayed up and waited for Harry to return? But he had been so exhausted from the fear and having to run for his life. Lastly, since when did Harry Potter get up early to do his school work instead of waiting until the last second? Ron was extremely worried for his best friend and because of this he was quiet for the rest of the walk down to the Great Hall.

Harry could see that Ron was worried about him but he couldn't be upset about it, not when he couldn't feel anything at all. He wasn't even troubled when in their first class of the day, Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall told them that their exams were starting in a week. Even when there were just three days until the exam and Professor McGonagall told them that the Mandrakes were ready to be cut up and that the people who had been Petrified would be awoken that night, he couldn't feel the thrill that everyone else did. He saw the worried looks his House mates and, especially, dorms mates threw him when he just sat there, staring at nothing. Hermione would be awoken that night and he couldn't feel the joy that the thought should've brought. Maybe this whole "unable to feel anything" thing, had been a bad idea?

Deciding he wanted to talk to Myrtle, Harry convinced Professor Lockhart that he didn't need to walk the Gryffindor's to their next class and then, when Professor McGonagall caught him and Ron trying to sneak off, he convinced her that they wanted to see Hermione. Professor McGonagall gave them permission to visit the Petrified girl and while there Harry found a torn piece of paper in Hermione's clenched fist. A piece of paper that told them what had been attacking everyone; a Basilisk. The two of them then decided to inform Professor McGonagall of this and went to the Staff room to share the information with her but before they could another attack occurred and they learnt that Ginny Weasley had been taken into the Chamber itself.

Not being able to feel anything, even with Ron's devastated face to break a heart, Harry finally realized that being without emotions wasn't a gift. It was a curse and he wanted to be able to feel again; as soon as this thought passed through his mind, Harry's heart gave one solid thump and his emotions came flooding back like liquid fire. Causing him to grasp his chest and to gasp slightly with the pain, he could feel again and there was no better feeling anywhere, even if he now had to experience fear again, Harry would never give it up again for all the anonymity in the world.

Now he felt the joy at the thought of Hermione being revived and the joy was eclipsed with the pain of Ginny being dead and if she wasn't dead yet then, that she soon would be. Having all his emotions come back in one hit was a little overwhelming and so, when Ron suggested they go talk to Lockhart, Harry instantly agreed. When they had arrived at Lockhart's office and found him getting ready to flee, the instant rush of rage he felt had Harry forcing Lockhart to go with him and Ron to the girls bathroom on the first floor.

Harry was riding on pure emotions that hadn't been tampered yet, when they reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. After asking for the details of her death Harry opened the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and he and Ron forced Lockhart to enter it with them. Continuing on alone after Lockhart had used Ron's wand to try and Obliviate them, which had backfired, Harry entered the inner sanctum of the Chamber and there he faced and defeated the younger version of Lord Voldemort; Tom Riddle. Having saved Ginny, the two of them reunited with Ron and a now memory less Lockhart and then travelled to McGonagall's office; led by Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes. There Harry told the adults in the room what had happened and this included Arthur and Molly Weasley, who had showed up when they'd been informed that Ginny was in the Chamber. When Lucius Malfoy showed up, Harry learnt that Dobby the house elf did indeed belong to the Malfoy's but after he'd tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing Dobby, he learnt that Dobby had been trying to keep him safe all year.

Over the next few days, Harry's life returned to pretty much normal, except he was still riding the emotion high and he found himself trying to avoid Ginny as he found that, for some reason, she had a strange stench to her. He tried not to let this show as he didn't want to upset anyone anymore then he already had from refusing to tell anyone why he'd been acting so weird lately. He had realized that getting his emotions back must've been one of the parts of the Pact that had been sleeping in him that Jakob had told him about. Now he had to awaken the other one and seeing as he didn't know what it was he didn't know how he was going to do it. Harry now understood that he had gotten himself into something huge and even so he didn't regret it, for he had helped Christian to find peace and he knew that when he did awaken the other part in him, Jakob would be back to explain to him what he was now a part of.

As it was, it wasn't until he returned to the Dursley's at number four Privet Place, that his emotions finally settled and returned to normal.


	3. Chapter Three: The Pact

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I own nothing, isn't that great?

**Author's Note: **Sooo, I've started another new story, which of course means that I'll have less time to work on each story but meh, I like writing and hopefully you all like reading them. So please, read and review, until next time, ciao all and I hope you all like this chapter.

**Chapter Three: The Pact**

_Jakob returns and Harry learns about the Pact…_

For once in his life Harry Potter had found himself enjoying his birthday and he knew that he would always remember the day he turned thirteen with fondness. Even though he was glad for the presents from his friends, he found himself cherishing the fact that his snowy white owl, Hedwig, obviously cared so much about him that she had flown to France to make sure he was going to get at least one gift. It was a little strange that the thought of how much Hedwig obviously cared for him was more heart-warming to him, then getting presents from his friends had been. Maybe this oddity had something to do with the Pact he had entered? If it was he knew that he wouldn't know for sure until he awakened the other part that was still sleeping within him, thus causing Jakob to return and Harry had sworn to himself that he was going to interrogate Jakob until he had all the answers that he wanted.

He had thought that maybe he would be able to have a fairly decent summer holiday, except for the fact that his uncle had locked his things in the cupboard under the stairs, but he had stolen some of his books and homework to do. Then his "aunt Marge" had come for a visit and it had all gone wrong. He and his Uncle had made a deal that, if he could behave during the visit, then his Uncle would sign a form for him that would allow him to visit the wizarding village near Hogwarts; Hogsmeade. He had managed, barely, to restrain himself from doing something stupid but then, on the last night of Marge's visit, he had snapped. "Aunt Marge" had insulted his parent's one time too many and so he had lost control and his unrestrained magic had caused Marge to swell up like a balloon, knowing that he was in deep shit, Harry had quickly gathered his things and fled from the house.

He had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do, but he did know that he wasn't going to wait around for the Ministry to show up and snap his wand in two. Harry finally stopped in Magnolia Crescent and it was here that his panic really started to set in. He had just decided to try and fly to London on his Nimbus, when he felt a warning prickle on the back of his neck, something or someone was watching him. Clenching his wand tightly in his hand, Harry muttered a soft _Lumos_ and tried to see clearly what he had seen, barely, down the shadowed alley like area across the road from him. Needless to say he was extremely shocked when there was a loud BANG and a flash of headlights, which gave him a quick glimpse of what looked like the offspring of a wolf and bear. Stunned that the magical community had something like the Knight Bus to help people get around, Harry nonetheless used it to get to Diagon Alley and unfortunately found himself in the hands of the Minister of Magic himself; Cornelius Fudge.

Harry had been terrified that he was going to be sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison, when Fudge caught him but all he got was an order to stay within the magical side of Diagon Alley. It seemed that he was getting off lightly for turning his "aunt" into a balloon and for this he was quite speechless. Why had he gotten into so much trouble the year before when Dobby had cast a levitation charm in his kitchen but this year he was allowed two Dursley free weeks? It didn't make any sense what-so-ever but he wasn't going to complain about it. After Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, had showed him to the room where he was staying, Harry greeted his enthusiastic owl and then thought on what had happened that night. Once again he had lost control of both himself and his magic, he hated that that could still happen to him and wished that there was some way for him to change that. As soon as this thought had entered his mind, Harry once again felt his lifeless heart give one solid thump and the feeling of liquid fire again burnt through his system. This time though, instead of bringing his emotions back, the liquid fire sent his nerve endings alight and when it was done he could feel how everything in his body worked. He could feel his magic and could sense how to control it without it getting out of control and he could sense how to control what his body did and didn't do. Harry had awakened the second part of the Pact and it had given him complete control over his own body.

The next day found Harry sitting in his room re-reading one of his old school books and he was so absorbed in it that he jumped slightly when a black owl flew through his window. Curious about who the bird belonged to, he took the letter that was attached to its leg and as soon as he did the owl flew off, obviously the sender wasn't expecting an answer. After the owl had left Harry opened the letter to find it was from Jakob.

_Harry,_

_If you want to know how I know your name,_

_know it is because as soon as you awakened_

_both parts that have been sleeping in you I,_

_and the others like me, instantly knew who_

_you are. I promised that when you had done _

_so that I would return to explain some stuff to_

_you and that is what I'm going to do. I decided,_

_however, to send you this letter first to let you know_

_that as soon as I enter within eight feet of you, you_

_are going to experience tremendous pain. This should _

_hopefully only last for a little while, after which I will_

_explain to you that which you need to know._

_Your humble servant, Jakob._

*What the?* was Harry's first thought after he'd read the letter but then all thought left him as he felt the pain that Jakob had warned him about. It started off with his heart starting to beat again and then progressed to feeling like every bone in his body was being shattered, joined by the feeling that his skin was being torn off bit, by tiny bit. In the distance Harry could swear that he heard a voice talking to him but what it was saying was completely lost to him in all the pain. He felt his top being removed, and then he felt, what had to be someone's hand, enter the hole in his chest and the words '_I give to you what was never mine, thus I fulfil the Pact_' echoed strangely in his head. As soon as he felt the "hand" leave his body his heart and the pain, abruptly stopped, as though nothing had happened. There wasn't even any echoes of the pain as Harry gingerly sat up and looking down to his chest he noticed that it was once again covered in blood.

'Sorry about that' said Jakob's voice softly from his right and glancing that way Harry registered that Jakob also had a hole in his chest, just like his own and Jakob was also covered in blood.

'What just happened?' asked Harry calmly, glad of his new control of his body and thus he hadn't shouted angrily.

'Let me explain from the beginning,' said Jakob with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face in exhaustion and for the first time Harry noticed that Jakob's eyes were no longer blue but the exact same shade of green as his own.

'Okay' agreed Harry, hoping that what he was about to hear would answer all that he wanted to know and this now included the change in Jakob's eye colour.

'A very long time ago a dying god crashed through a dimensional barrier into this world, the god was the last of its kind. A being known as an Eternal and because of how powerful it was, those from its own world had tried to force it into serving them, the god of course refused and was mortally wounded in its escape. Having crashed to the ground the god had resigned itself to dying alone when a few people from the nearby village who had seen the fall, approached the dying creature. The god sensed the sadness in these strange creatures and so spoke to them, asking them if they would each be willing to take on a different aspect of its power until a new, suitable, host had been found that could survive the joining. The villagers agreed and thus entered the Pact, which caused their chests to rip open and their hearts to stop beating, for they would never be truly alive again until such time as someone could complete the Pact in full.

Two parts of the Pact were sent out into the world, to a vessel that had not seen the god and the villagers instinctively knew what it was they had to do. They had to find this vessel and, after it had awakened its two sleeping parts, give it the parts of the Pact that each of them held in the hopes that the vessel would be strong enough to survive. The first vessel was not and because she was a part of the Pact she knew what she had to do and thus passed it onto another. Thus the Pact continued and the villagers spent decade after decade hoping that this time the vessel would survive but each time the vessel could not complete the Pact and thus it was once again passed on. The villagers were intrinsically tied to the Pact and the vessel that was chosen to try and hold all of the gods powers and because of this the villagers found that their eyes would always change, when the two sleeping parts already in within said vessel awoke, to the colour of the current vessel.

No one has ever completed the Pact and the main reason for this is because they fail to find their mate, the one who is like themselves while at the same time being their own person. The other reason is, of course, that the vessels have never been able to hold all that power. So the years have passed and we have waited, hoping and praying that soon a vessel would come and make whole what was broken and with every year that passes without success a part of us dies. It is no gift to live as long as we have and we long for the day when the vessel that can hold everything is born, so that we can finally have families of our own and find that last, peaceful rest. Now you have become the vessel, Harry, and it shall be your job to try and fulfil the Pact but know this, if you fail then you will die, there is no escaping this fate. We will now be drawn to you from all over the world and each time that one of us gets within eight feet of you, you will suffer that pain again until the part of the Pact that is carried within us is placed within you instead' explained Jakob and he gave Harry a sympathetic smile at the look on the boy's face.

'Are you saying that I'm going to be taken over by a god?' asked Harry incredulous.

'No, you will become the god'.

'Wonderful and how many other villagers are there?'

'Seventeen and don't forget that you must also find your mate, which will complete the process once it is accepted'.

'And all of this must be done before my seventeenth birthday, right? Why then? I could swear that Christian was older than that'.

'He was but your time limit to succeed is five years and it is that which determines when you must complete the Pact by'.

'Okay,' said Harry upset by what he had learnt but knowing there was no way out of it, 'Do you know why some ones scent would turn rotten?'

'The only reason a person's scent would disgust you is if that person really likes you but is not your mate, it is to keep you from going with the wrong person which would cause you to suffer such excruciating pain until you died' said Jakob, glad that Harry seemed to be accepting all that he'd been told without too much trouble.

'Right and, thanks' said Harry with a soft smile.

'You're welcome and now enjoy the rest of your holidays, I will always be somewhere close by now that you have my part of the Pact, so stay safe, Harry'.

'Wait,' said Harry as Jakob turned to leave, 'What part of the Pact did you hold?'

'Look in the mirror Harry and you will see it, oh and be careful around animals, they can sense what is happening to you and will flock to you as they seem to love the Eternal that you are becoming' said Jakob with an enigmatic smile and then he was gone.

'Look in the mirror he says' muttered Harry to himself and doing just that he was shocked by what he saw.

No wonder he had felt such pain in his whole body, as his whole body had been changed. His cheekbones had risen, his body had become more svelte and feminine and his skin had gotten an even golden brown tan to it all. There were no blemishes, his fingers were now elegantly tapered and to be quite honest he now had a completely fae look to his features and body. It was so strange to see how different he looked and he hoped that his friends wouldn't be too worried about what had happened to him, though he knew they would be. He couldn't tell them what had happened he somehow knew that this would be a bad idea, but maybe Ron and Hermione would understand and would keep it a secret, after all, wasn't that what best friends were for? He would trust Ron and Hermione when he next saw them and until then he would contemplate all that he had learned and hope for the best, would he be the one to complete the Pact and thus free Jakob and the others from their hell on earth?


End file.
